Shadow Freddy
by shadowtails2727
Summary: In this story, a young 14 year old female finds that her worst fears have come to life.


A young teenager sat up quickly in her bed shaking violently. It was only a dream, she thought to herself. Only a nightmare. He's not real. She sat there for a moment, panting. She lay back down, making her blankets cover her shivering body. She looked blankly at the ceiling, thoughts raced through her head. She rolled over to her side and gasped. it was him, and this time, she knew that he was real, not a hallucination. He was dark purple, appearing to look black, almost hidden in the darkness of her room. His eyes and teeth glowed brightly. He smelled as if something was inside of him, rotting away. His eyes quickly light up with delight when he saw her staring at him. It was Shadow Freddy.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he said in a cold mechanical voice. The teenager opened her mouth, about to scream. Suddenly, a hand the same color as him, cover her mouth, gently pushing her head down in the process. It was soft, and felt like sort matted fur. She reached up and tried to pull the hand off, but it was determined to keep her silent. More hands appeared as if by magic through her bed. They quickly grabbed her arms and legs, making it impossible for her to move. One hand gently grabbed the side of her head, forcing her to stare at the shadow. He chuckled, and a shiver went down the teens spine. He looked at her, and the more he stared, the more fear filled her body. She struggled and tried to fight off the hands. One started stroking her hair softly making her fight even more. The shadow started to reach out his hand, towards her throat. She couldn't do anything, she could barely move.

"I said, go back to sleep..." he said in a raspy whisper. It was too late to try to run away now. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck, choking her. She tried to gag, but the hand covering her mouth was making it even worse. She was unable to do anything, unable to breathe. His grip tightened. She felt a pulsing headache in her brain, everything was going darker... Before she could think of anything, her eyes rolled up, and she closed her eyes.

"Wake up," a voice demanded, echoing in her ears. She felt dizzy and tired. She was confused at first, but then remembered what had happened. She shook slightly, she started taking shallow breaths. Looking around, she saw that she was in a storage room of some sort. One filled with animatronic parts. Heads with and without eyes stared at her. She moved around and tried to stand up. But by trying to do this, she felt pain all over her body. Something sharp was all around her, and each time she moved new places hurt. She quickly stiffened and bit her tongue, trying to hold back tears. She slowly looked down, hoping that her thoughts were wrong about what she was placed it. Looking down, she saw that she had been placed in a suit. It was a Bonnie one. Red bow tie, and two black buttons. She knew that this was not going to end well. Loud laughter was heard around her, echoing.

"You finally figured it out, didn't you?" a voice rang out. It was the same mechanical cold voice that she heard earlier. She knew what he had meant. She knew that this was going to happen to her awhile ago. The dream about five kids wearing FNaF masks, and only the kid in the Bonnie mask dying. The dream of her violently ripping out her arms and a part of her face. And, the one with her online friend Foxygamer14 telling her that this would happen... The same two dark purple hands were placed on the suits shoulders.

"This is your worst fear... dying in a suit, and I'll make sure that that fear comes true," the voice whispered loudly in her left ear. She shivered again, almost tripping the springlocks. Shadow Freddy walked around her, and in front of her. He looked down at her, he appeared to be smiling. She tried to look away from him, but some force was causing her to keep looking at him. She closed her eyes, but she could still see him. He sighed loudly. He then bent down to her, breathing. His breath smelled like something had been rotting inside for years. Up closer, she could see blood stains on him, especially his hands and fingers.

"This isn't real, you're not real! You don't exist! This is only a dream!" she screamed at him. He only chuckled.

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned. He stood back up, and carefully pushed a certain area on the Bonnie suits leg. She heard a gunshot like noise. A split second later, she felt her leg being stabbed with hundreds of sharp knives. Tearing through her flesh and muscle as if it were nothing. She screamed louder than she ever screamed in her life. She could feel the veins in her leg being torn and broken, and blood flow down, causing more springlocks to shut close. If it weren't for something holding her still, she would have tripped all the springlocks, causing a slow death. The bones in her leg crumbled like dust. It felt as if her leg had been sliced off, but worse. She could still feel pain, even when she had stopped screaming. She was sobbing, trying to act strong. But no matter what, she couldn't think about anything but the pain. Shadow Freddy laughed insanely.

"What do you want from me? What have I done to deserve this?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I want your fear..." he said softly, with a sigh of delight. He walked up to one of the shelves, and carefully picked out a Bonnie head. It was eyeless, yet robotic parts were inside. She tried to cry out, but found that she could not speak loud enough. Her screams had made it hard to talk. He walked over to her, with the Bonnie head in his hand. He raised the head above hers and slammed it over hers. She felt the same pain as in her leg in her head now. She tried to scream. Meanwhile, Shadow Freddy was trying to fully put the head over on top of hers forcefully. He turned the head and tried pushing down. This caused more pain for the teen, and she cried out. Once satisfied with the placement, he knocked her over to her side, causing all the spring locks to snap shut. More robotic parts instantly were driven into her, causing more pain than she ever felt before. Any other death would have caused less pain. The pain she felt was unimaginable. Her eyes started to bulge, and one popped out through the heads eye hole. The other one quickly followed. Her teeth fell out slowly, causing more blood to seep into her mouth, causing her to cough. She found out that even though she had lost her eyes, she could still see. Blood pooled around her, and she could feel its warmth all over her body. It was thick and sticky. She opened her mouth to scream one last time, but she found that she was unable to. Her lungs were slowly being filled with blood, drowning out her screams. She threw up large amounts of blood, but she could not empty her lungs.

After long long minutes, she finally felt the pain going numb. She felt tired, and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Shh, time for bed child..." another whisper rang in her ears. She didn't care at this point how frightening it was, she only wanted to sleep. The last thing she ever saw, was Shadow Freddy, staring hard into her eyes. Blood dripping from his hands and mouth.


End file.
